intercambio
by uzumaki hiwatari yiah
Summary: Kai, serio, sin sentimientos, orgulloso y el galán de la escuela. hiromi, bipolar, terca, la novata. al encontrase estos dos en un mismo sitio son una bomba de tiempo, esperemos que nadie salga herido. sin saber en lo que se están metiendo, empezaran a vivir experiencias inolvidables, ya sean para bien o para mal. lo que suceda, pasara como me lo diga mi retorcida mente.


Hola a todos, este es uno de mis animes favoritos, así que decidí escribir esta historia, ya que desde hace tiempo tenía la idea en la mente. Intentare actualizar cada 8 o 15 días, pero si me demoro les pido perdón por anticipado, a mi también me molesta que no publiquen rápido, pero la vida es dura así que uno es muy de malas, pero aun así terminare la historia. Dejen sus reviews, toda crítica es buena, pero solo si es constructiva, no destructora de sueños. Si tienen alguna duda o idea, son libres de decírmelo.

Disclamer: beyblade no me pertenece, yo solo uso sus personajes para mis historias

Especificaciones: puedo en cualquier momento llamar a Takao Tyson y a yuriy tala, para que no se confundan y no piensen que no me decido.

INTERCAMBIO

Capitulo 1:

En una preparatoria común y corriente, había un grupo de amigos que esperaba el gran anuncio del director dickenson.

-oh, vamos viejo cuando nos dirán el aviso, llevo tres minutos de mi almuerzo esperando y ya me muero de hambre

-ya cálmate Tyson, ¿no ves que les toco a los directivos reunirnos en el teatro? Debe ser muy importante

-lo sé Max, pero es que ¡enserio tengo demasiada hambre y no pude traer ni un dulce escondido para comer!

-Max, no persistas, sabes que cuando se trata de comida Tyson termina de perder el poco cerebro que le queda-dijo rey de manera burlona para luego preguntar a un ruso- ¿no lo crees así kai?

-hmp-fue la respuesta del ruso, lo que quería decir, me da igual

-kai, deberías dejar de ser tan frio, somos tus amigos después de todo-dijo Max con una gran sonrisa típica en el

-no importa Max, tu sabes que kai siempre será "el príncipe de hielo"-dijo Tyson burlonamente

-hmp, llames como me llames me dan igual tus infantiles burlas Tyson-dijo kai sin mostrar sentimiento alguno sentado en su silla de brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados como siempre se le veía.

Unos minutos después, el director dickenson apareció en la tarima del teatro con un micrófono en mano dispuesto a dar el anuncio. Espero a que los estudiantes guardaran silencio y prosiguió:

-buenos días queridos estudiantes, el anuncio que les voy a dar es de suma importancia para ustedes-dijo dickenson haciendo que todo el alumnado prestara atención, después de todo no siempre los anuncios son importantes para los estudiantes- a partir de este momento, legaran unos estudiantes de intercambio, que vienen de Rusia. Estos estudiantes serán asignados a una habitación con un estudiante del colegio, esto se hará al azar y no se podrán negar. Por cierto el intercambio es indefinido, depende del estudiante si quiere o no continuar estudiando aquí, después del primer semestre académico.

-viejo, esto va estar genial, no puedo esperar para ver quién será mi compañero-dijo el peli azul emocionado ante la idea, después de todo el hablaba hasta por los codos

-no te emociones tanto Tyson, la probabilidad de que alguno de nosotros sea asignado a un compañero de intercambio es casi nula, hay más de 3000 estudiantes y generalmente los estudiantes de intercambio son muy pocos- dijo rey, logrando que Tyson se le colocara un aura depresiva

-kai, ¿tú no eres ruso?-pregunto Max con una sonrisa de lado

-naci allá, pero mi descendencia es japonesa-dijo kai con los brazos cruzados

-que confuso-dijo Tyson de lo mas incrédulo posible

-cállense, ya van a elegir a los compañeros de dormitorio-dijo el bicolor, fastidiado de que Tyson no dejara de parlotear, algún día le cosería la boca

Tyson guardo silencio aun indignado y dejo escuchar lo que decía dickenson-bueno, el vuelo de los estudiantes está retrasado unos minutos, así que mientras tanto aremos el sorteo. No demorara demasiado, solo son cuatro estudiantes, ellos vienen de la misma preparatoria. Muy bien, la computadora elegirá los nombres de los estudiantes al azar-dijo dickenson presionando una tecla de un computador y los nombres de todos los estudiantes empezaron a rotar de manera rápida. Después de unos segundos dos nombres aparecieron- yuriy Ivanov y Rey Kon- aparecieron otros dos- Max Tate y Bryan kuznetov, Tyson kinomiya y Spencer petrov- y apareció el ultimo- kai hiwatari y hiromi tachibana- todo el auditorio guardo silencio al escuchar el ultimo nombre de los estudiantes de intercambio, después de todo, justamente al príncipe de hielo, el más cotizado de la escuela, justo era el único suertudo al cual le asignaron de compañero a una mujer, después de todo ese nombre nunca seria de hombre. Todo el mundo observaba si kai decía algo o hacia un gesto reprobatorio, pero era de esperarse que no hiciera movimiento alguno que demostrara irritación, simplemente, sin cambiar su semblante totalmente serio y despreocupado, se levanto de su asiento y salió del teatro a la vista incrédula de todos, al parecer le daba igual.

Al entrar en su dormitorio, se sentó en su sofá en forma de L y se quedo pensativo, observando a la nada. Se decía a si mismo que eso de los intercambios era una total estupidez, que solo era una excusa para que los estudiantes viajaran a otro país sin sus padres e hicieran lo que se les diera la gana, solo le molestaba el hecho de que para su suerte, además de tener que compartir su dormitorio con un extraño, para colmo era mujer. No es que fuera masoquista ni nada por el estilo, simplemente para él las mujeres eran una molestia con sus vanidades y ser metidas en todo, era eso, odiaba que se metieran en su vida, ya le bastaba con Tyson siendo un tonto hiperactivo de tiempo completo.

Mientras el ruso basilaba en sus pensamientos se escucho que la puerta sonaba, se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la entrada, tomo el pomo de la puerta sin ganas, lo giro y abrió.

-Tu debes de ser kai hiwatari, soy hiromi tachibana, soy la estudiante de intercambio, es un gusto conocerte.


End file.
